Moonlight
by ADecentRead
Summary: Raven Swan is not your average junior in high school. She's outspoken, dark but sweet. She also happens to be a vampire hunter. When moving back home to the town of Forks, seems to be a good idea; she meets Edward Cullen. A vampire with an attitude to who tries to win her over. Raven is not swayed easily when her heart belongs to her childhood sweetheart, Jacob Black.
1. Smells Like Teen Spirit

**AN: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND THIS STORY. ~ADecentRead**

* * *

**_I always thought about how I would die...I had more than enough reason in my life to, but would it mean anything to anyone? Is my existence pointless? Breathing heavily, I stared across the rectangular room at the soulless eyes of the hunter. He smiled at me wickedly. I grasped the only thing I had to defend myself, gripping the silver blade hidden up my sleeve. _**

**_Surely, this was a lovely way to die. To protect those I loved. Honorable even. It should count for something. _**

_**I knew that if I never moved to Forks, I would have probably died already. Most likely at the hands of the same creature that stalked me like prey right now. But fearless as I am, I still don't regret my decision. When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. **_

_**Manically, the hunter laughed as he stepped forward to kill me...**_

* * *

My mother drove me to the airport in her 2006 Dodge neon as I rolled down the window. It was eighty eight degrees in Charlotte, North Carolina; the sky was a perfect baby blue with sun shining as bright as can be. I was wearing my black sleeveless shirt and my faded blue jeans. Turning my camo baseball cap around, I sighed. My winter coat laid in my lap. Where I was headed would be wet and cold.

Northwest of Washington State, up the Olympic Peninsula sat the small town of Forks. Constantly under a cover of dreary clouds and heavy rainfall. It was exactly my kind of place.

My mother had dragged me away from there as a child to escape the marriage she clearly couldn't handle. Yet, she sent me back every summer until I was 14. It was Forks I was escaping to now. I resented North Carolina. The sunlight always in my face, the happy-go-lucky attitude that I couldn't stand. I loved Forks.

"Raven," my mother said to me for the 4,000th time before I got out of the care and onto the plane. "You don't have to do this."

I rolled my eyes then stared at her. How could I leave this childish, harebrained woman to fend for herself with her loser, jobless husband? Easy that's how! "I want to go," I answered, sighing in annoyance. I always was annoyed at her attempts to make me more cheery like her.

"Tell Charlie I said 'Hi'."

"Sure," I grabbed my bags from the trunk and turned to get into the airport.

"I'll come visit soon," she persisted, "You can come back whenever you want."

"I'm sure I'll be fine, Mom. Don't worry so much." She trapped me in a bear hug, "I love you," I managed to squeak out. Somehow I was able to squeeze myself out of her hug and into the airport. Never looking back.

* * *

It was a 4 hour flight to Seattle then another hour in a small plane to Port Angels and then another hour back down to Forks. I looked forward to the ride with my Dad. Dad had always been very excited about me moving back home. Maybe more than I was. But I doubted it.

Dad was awaiting for me with the cruiser. I smiled wryly in my head at the thought of the town's people wondering what was going on. My Dad gave me a distant one armed hug once I got off the plane. It was good to know he was still emotionally inept, "It's good to see you, Rave." I smiled warmly at hearing my childhood nickname, "You've changed to much. Longer hair, taller and not to mention the tattoo," he looked at my arm as I smiled. On my inner left wrist was a red and black nautical star. He looked back up at me, "How's Renee?"

"Mom's mom. It's good to be back, Dad." I would have never called him Charlie to his face. Shows how disrespectful my mother was towards him. I had a couple of bags, I took most of my winter clothes though, I had a few favorites I just couldn't resist taking. I couldn't leave them at my mother's pretty in pink mercy. "I found a good car for you," he declared once we were on the road.

"Really? What is it?" I asked in curiosity. I could have had my own car in North Carolina but it was only a 3 mile walk to the school so I high tailed it. I had gotten my license one summer here in Forks, so I was covered to drive.

"A 1966 Chevy Pickup." He spoke as he stopped at a red light. Ole fashioned pickup truck, exactly what a gearhead girl would want.

"Cool, maybe I'll give Jacob Black a call, if he even remembers me and we'll jazz it up," I opened my checkbook while we toted along. I had made a decent amount of money in North Carolina working on cars and stuff, "How much is it?"

"Well, I already got it for you." I smiled in return. How amazing was this man? From my first moments, my father and I were connected. We were always so close despite the fact that he was socially inept. Hard to socialize, yes. Heartless and cold, most definitely not.

"Okay, then, how much do I owe you for it then?"

"Don't worry about it, Rave. I didn't mind. I want you happy here." My Dad stared blankly at the road ahead. Even though he was anti-social and I was used to his ways.

"That was really nice. Thank you. It means a lot to me." I was ecstatic to be here. It was beautiful, I could not deny. Everywhere I looked it was green. Plush moss covered the trunks of tress, the ground and even the ferns.

"I bought it off Billy Black. You remember Billy, don't you?"

"Didn't he go fishing with us every summer?" I looked in my Dad's direction.

"Yes, well he's in a wheelchair now so he can't drive it anymore."

"Oh, well, that's disheartening," I looked down. It was hard to hear that someone I considered family had such unfortunate news.

Finally we made it to the old house. The small, two bedroom Victorian house that he bought in the early months of their marriage in an attempt to make my mother a part of his isolated, vintage world. And there, parked in the driveway in the front of the house that hasn't changed, was my truck.


	2. Breathe Into Me

**AN: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND THIS STORY. ~ADecentRead**

* * *

It was faded red with rounded fenders and a bulgy cab. I couldn't stand the color but I could change that easily. "Dad, I love it." Opening the door, I tossed my CD case on the seat and noticed the CD player box on the passenger floor. As well as it was recently installed.

"I'm glad you like it," was all he could say. I took it without any doubts for it was better than nothing. It took two trips upstairs to get all my stuff in the house. I got the room facing the backyard. The room felt like home; with its ebony wood floors, lavender walls and white lace curtains. My Dad had switched out my crib for a black canopy bed and a desk which I could hook my laptop up to. My black rocking chair still remained in the corner of the room and for now it would hold my box of books.

I sat on the bed listening to the rain as my Dad went downstairs. Closing my eyes, I thought about what the next day would be like. Forks Academy had a grand total of only 400 students, well 401 now. Back in Charlotte, there was at least 700 plus. I knew I was the new girl and that was going to bring quite a bit of attention towards me. I wasn't tan like a girl from Charlotte, North Carolina should be. I had ivory skin with long wavy dark chocolate hair and sun kissed brown eyes. I was slender and had slightly muscular arms from always working on cars.

When I had finished putting my clothes away, I took my bag of girl stuff into the bathroom, fixing myself back up. Running a brush through my hair and reapplied my thick eyeliner that had run down my face from the heavy down pour. I thought about how people would react to me here. I was outspoken for my age, I had a tattoo and was only 17. I was always more mature than my mother who never acted her age.

I slept well that night with my headphones on. The melody calmed my storm while the thunder and lightning continued into the night.

* * *

The Fog was thick out my window when I awoke and I could feel haunted by the life that I was forced to leave behind.

Breakfast with my Dad was quiet. He told me to have a good day and I said thanks as he left for work. Sitting alone at the dark vintage breakfast table in one of the blood red velvet chairs, I thought about how much my life has changed. If I had just stayed here as a child, none of the events that happened in Charlotte would have happened. I wouldn't be the person I am today. Perhaps, I'd be a better person. So much for wishful thinking...

I examined the kitchen from where I once used to crawl and walk. Never mind where I would spell 'Mommy' and 'Daddy' on the black fridge in my rainbow plastic letters. Slowly, I stood and walked into the living room, looking at the array of photos from my life. I smiled at all of my school photos. Even though I wore camo and black in most of them. My eyes glanced at the clock, I didn't want to be late for school so I back upstairs and got dressed. I grabbed my light grey jeans, and blue flannel shirt. Slipping into my steel toe boots and black hoodie, I ran out into the heavy rain. I threw my hood up so my mascara wouldn't run down my face. Locking up the house, I paused at the bottom step and jumped into a puddle. My mother would have yelled at me for getting mud all over my boots. My Dad would have just shaken his head as a smile swept across my face.

* * *

As I got in my truck, I enjoyed the smell of peppermint and gasoline. It smelled like a garage, it smelled like home. The engine roared to life and I smiled sinisterly in the rear view mirror. My reflection telling a story of its own. This way my kind of truck. I stuck one of my mix CD's in the player and backed out of the driveway.

It was short but peaceful drive to the school. When I got there, I found the senior parking lot; parked the truck and entered the admissions office. There I grabbed my schedule and headed to my first class. Walking through the parking lot noticing a shiny black mustang. It was the nicest car here. I enjoyed seeing the old muscle cars the enveloped Charlotte High. Throwing my side back over my shoulder, I headed to my first class in building 3. My teacher made me look like a freakish ass in front of my peers, which I played into this story.

When the bell rang for lunch, a skinny boy with asian features and greasy hair came up to me, "Hey, you're Raven Swan, right?" he was trying to be nice so I nodded, "I prefer Rave."

"Where are you going to sit at lunch?" he asked as we walked through the hallway.

"I'm not exactly sure. It's my first day."

"Well, you're more than welcome to sit with me and my friends." I accepted his invite because I didn't want to look like an idiot sitting by myself, "I'm Eric by the way."

I shook his hand as we walked the rest of the way to lunch.


	3. Come Tomorrow

**AN: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND THIS STORY. ~ADecentRead**

* * *

We entered the large cafeteria which was mostly empty due to the lack of students. Eric introduced me to his friends as I sat down, "Okay this is Jess, Mike, Angela and Tyler." I took into account that Jess was short for Jessica, who was girl about my height with dark brown hair. Mike was a boy I'd say about 5'10"and dark blond hair. I could tell by his coy smile that he was attracted to me. I smiled back to be polite. I studied the room, trying to take in all I could see, when this group of students walked in. They were strange looking, at least to me. There was 5 of them. There was tall broad one who looked like a gladiator. He had this beautiful blond goddess hanging off his arm. There was a small punky, gothic looking girl who was latched on to a guy who looked as if he was in constant pain.

The last one gave me the creeps. He was about 6'1" and had this horrific hair style that made him look a like a rich popular boy with an attitude. His face was perfectly still. Pale and perfect. As if he was sculpted and not created. They all sat together but none of them ate. So they were basically a group of creepy, evil staring anorexics.

I looked away having no desire to deal with them, "Hey," I looked up at Mike who was looking at me, "Edward Cullen is staring at you."

"I'm sorry, who?" I turned around to see the creepy one with the attitude staring right at me. _Of course! It had to be that one! _I rolled my eyes.

"Edward Cullen," Mike continued, "That group over there is the Cullens. The broad one is Emmett, the blond model he's with is Rosalie. The Goth chick is Alice and she's with the one who looks miserable. His name's Jasper. Dr. Cullen and his wife adopted all of them. They're foster kids. They moved down here last year from Alaska."

I could feel Edward still staring at me behind my back. It was not only rude to stare but annoying as well. I could feel my patience growing thin. "That still doesn't give them the right to zombie stare people to death." Mike let out a snicker at my remark but then quieted as he looked up.

That's it! My patience disappeared as I turned around to Edward Cullen giving him the death glare. I stood up and walked over to where the creepy bastard was sitting, "Excuse me," I said when I got to their table, "I don't mean to catch you off guard but-"

Edward Cullen glared up at me, "What do you want?"

I didn't like his snarky attitude so I smiled and leaned over the table so I was right in his face, "I want you to stop staring at me and my friends."

"How did you know I was staring?" he was being rude and disrespectful as he passed off my request with a condescending smile. Leaning further, I was hoping he could feel the heat of my breath on his lips.

"Really? I'm not blind. Cut it out or I'll have you reported. Got it?"

He sighed and leaned back into his chair, looking away, "Got it."

"Thanks." I walked away and back to my table as the bell rang. Angela looked at me giggling, "Score 1: Raven. 0: Cullens."

* * *

I walked with my new friends to my Biology class. On the way I got a never ending trail of appraisal for standing up to Edward Cullen. I'm sure that my Dad had warned them about me being outspoken. If he had not; he probably should have.

I spotted Edward Cullen out of the corner of my eye. He was staring at me, again! _Jeez, was a direct warning not enough for him? _When I turned to look at him, he turned away and his body went rigid. On purpose, I sat next to him, I wanted to make him as uncomfortable as possible. Shaking my dark brown hair around me I could hear him catch his breath,"Staring is rude." I whispered to him as I scratched my forearm exposing the red and black nautical star on the inside of my left wrist.

He glared at me, "I'm sorry." His voice was rough like he had a sore throat.

"Was my remark earlier not clear enough?"

"It was."

"Good," I turned to him, noticing his eyes were black as death, "Then we understand each other." I sat the rest of class with this devious smile on my face as I could feel his aura buzzing with anger.

Suddenly, the bell rang and Edward Cullen was gone like a shot. I smiled as I walked by Mike, "Geez, did you stab Edward Cullen with a pen?"

"No...but now that you mention it..." I gave him a wicked grin. He smiled back and headed to his car.


	4. Canary

**AN: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND THIS STORY. ~ADecentRead**

* * *

"I need to switch classes, Miss Harris." I heard as I walked into the admissions office to drop off my slips.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, you'll just have to stay in Biology. There are no other classes with seats available."

"Fine," he finally said, surrendering, "Obviously, it's impossible. I'll just have to endure it." I tried to stifle a giggle but couldn't. I rolled my eyes, _how dramatic! Can't get his way so he goes on a tantrum. _He glared directly at me before leaving the office. Laughing I stepped forward and handed the woman my papers. "Oh, Raven, how was your first day?" The woman at the desk asked me.

"Wonderful," I responded when I wanted to say, '_Clearly better than others.'_

* * *

It had begun to rain as I headed out to my truck. I looked up as I opened my door and threw my bag into the passenger's seat. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Edward Cullen staring at me. In fact all of the Cullen's were staring at me except one. The goth looking one; Alice. She was looking down and away from my direction. Clearly she had no desire to poke the bear. I stared back with not emotion across my face; slate. Slowly I raised my right hand, flipping them off. _Pricks,_ I thought to myself as a devious smile crept across my face before I got in my truck.

It was a short drive back home and when I entered my driveway, I noticed something was different. A gunmetal grey 1969 Chevy Nova. Finding this interesting, I raised my eyebrow in response. _Who do you belong to, Beautiful? _My heart pounded in my chest as my fingertips brushed along the tops of the hood. "Looks like you've got a thing for classics."

I looked up seeing 6'5" Jacob Black, with his deep voice looking at me. His emerald green eyes hidden under dark lashes blended well with his dark Native American skin. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail.

When he saw me looking, he smiled. His perfect bright smile. "Jake!" I screamed and hugged him. He caught me, smiling. My childhood crush, the boy I've loved since I was young. Back in my arms once more.

"Jesus, you've changed." He pulled up the sleeve of my hoodie to look at my tattoo, "This is wicked! You draw it?"

"A-a friend did," I stuttered as I looked away. He noted that and decided to change the subject, "Like my new toy?" he turned, pointing to the Nova.

"Like mine?" I responded, pointing to my truck.

"Yeah, I figured you'd love it."

"I do, but we need to change the color. Maybe update the grill and the tires?" He smiled at me while he crossed his arms. I tried my damnedest not to blush when I saw the muscles in his forearms.

"Sounds like a date." He grinned before grabbing my hand, leading me into the house.

* * *

I entered the house and had to let go of Jake's hand because of the awkward looks that my Dad had given us, "So...I almost tripped up the stairs and Jake caught me? Hey!" I said looking at Jake, "is that a 454 in that bad boy?"

"If you're asking the gender of that car, it's a girl. And, no, it's a 396." He nodded in acknowledgement and my Dad believed. Willie Black smiled, as if he knew exactly what was going on between us.

"How was school?" Dad asked.

"It was fine, except for my stare down with Cullen." Willie had a worried look on his face, "Any trouble?" he asked.

"Nothing I couldn't handle on my own. But, Edward, the young one, kept staring at me. It was super weird."

Willie nodded and my did as well, "I'll keep an eye on them. The Cullens are good people but their youngest, is a little strange."

"Probably a few screw loose, " Jake elbowed me jokingly, as I took my hoodie off and folded it over my arm. I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"Well, I got to bring my homework in and start dinner." I walked out to the truck and could sense Jake following me.

"Let me get that for you."

I stood by my passenger side door as he opened it for me. Grabbing my bag, he stared at me. And awkwardly, I stared back up at him, "Thanks," was all I managed to say.

He looked down at me and smiled leaning forward and kissed my cheek, "No problem." That was the first time in my life I was thankful for being 5'7". My face turned beet red as I heard his dad calling from the house, "Jake, I can't just walk to the car you know?"

"I'm coming," he turned to help his dad come down the stairs and into the Nova. I shut my truck door and walked around the front of the car, once more admiring the hard work he had put into it. "Remember I'll see you soon for the truck."

"O-okay!" I stammered and walked back into the stairs. He laughed before driving off. I turned slowly to see my Dad laughing, "That was real smooth." he said and I couldn't help but laugh as well, knowing that tonight I would sleep blissfully with Jacob Black on my mind.


	5. Great Divide

**AN: TWILIGHT AND ALL ITS CHARACTERS ARE OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER. I ONLY OWN RAVEN AND THIS STORY. ~ADecentRead**

* * *

The following day I awoke in a haze, seeing Jacob Black and being kissed by him was enough to make anyone's day. Even though he was a year younger than I, the attraction was clear; it was just as strong as when we were children. The day became even better when Edward Cullen didn't show up to school. Nor was he there the next day or the day after that. Meanwhile, Jake came back over and worked on my truck with me. Over the next two weeks it seemed the closer we got, the farther Edward stayed away from me. My life was finally bliss. I sighed in relief that I wouldn't have to succumb to his nasty glares. Maybe I could push him far enough away that he'll move back to Alaska.

When I saw the rest of his siblings staring at me at lunch, that small dream was quickly shattered. Yet, all but Alice, were giving me dirty looks. It seemed she was the smartest of them all. Jess caught my gaze, "Well, it seems Alice Cullen gets the message."

"Which one is that, again?"

"The short, pixie like goth one? The one who's looking away. She's wearing a blue Paramore shirt and blue jeans."

"Maybe there is hope for them after all." When I looked back over, Alice caught my eye, she smiled the quickly turned away.

* * *

After school, I went shopping to pick up some eggs, milk, bagels, etc. Basic father-daughter hunger needs along with a few frozen dinners for my father to enjoy when I was at Jake's working on the truck. That's when I noticed a red Ferrari 360 Spider in the parking lot. Where did that come from? I took a double take and saw a blond beauty getting out. _Cullen,_ I thought. I noticed her clothes were elegant, much like the way she moved. Fluid. They were also pastel. She glanced at me before walking over while I put the groceries in the back of the truck. "I'm sorry for my brother."

"Who are you?" I asked, pretending to be dumbfounded.

"Oh, I'm Rosalie Cullen. My brother is Edward."

"Ah, well," I said turning to face her, "maybe someday your brother can apologize too. For himself. I hear men being accountable for their actions is very "in" with the ladies nowadays." I rolled my eyes and got in the truck.

When I got home, I made dinner and answered my mother's urgent emails. I took a shower in which I became mildly annoyed because I started my period. I stared at the water as it ran red and swirled down the drain. It reminded me of the night; the night when everything changed. When my life changed forever. I shook my head, there was no need to go back to that tonight. I got out of the shower, took care of what I needed to, took some pain meds and went to bed.

That was the first night I dreamed of Alice Cullen.

* * *

We were sitting on a park bench just talking when she asked about Jacob. I went to tell her how I felt about him when her eyes turned blood red, releasing fangs, she bit into my jugular. I grabbed my silver blade nearby, driving it into her face. Causing her skin to turn to ash as she choked on her own flesh and blood.

That was the first night I began to suspect that the Cullens were vampires. I awoke violently covered in sweat. I reached into my nightstand, seeing the silver curved blade was still hidden in my Bible. My dreams were almost never wrong. Ever since the incident with Sean back in Charlotte, I was forced to become a vampire hunter. My dreams of who was a vampire was almost never wrong. Almost.

I was 14 and Sean was 16, or so I assumed. I was young and ever so naive. I thought he could have been the one I gave my virginity too. One night after a walk in the moonlight along the beach, he brought me back to his home to 'swoon' me. But when he attacked me, I grabbed the only thing closest to me. The silver curved blade Jake had given me the summer before for my birthday. I swung and sliced his face open. His skin had begun to burn and turn to ash. I called my grandmother who was still alive at the time. She told me about my father's family secret and what I needed to do to survive. Shortly, after Sean's death and my grandmother's funeral, I decided to move back to Forks.

Granted, I was an amateur and I couldn't let anyone know, it was my burden to bare. I shook my head and stared at the tattoo on my wrist. Trying to ease the memory of the past from my mind. That was a long time ago, there was no time to run through the memories of the past.

I glanced at the clock and realized I had woken up late. I grabbed my red and white striped anchor tank top with a black cardigan and black skinny jeans. I threw my boots on and bolted down the stairs. _Shit, _I thought, _I'm late._ I grabbed the soggy bagel that my Dad made for me and almost inhaled it as I sped all the way school. I slammed the truck into park as I ran inside the school and into Biology before the bell rang. As if my day wasn't going swimmingly enough, Edward Cullen sat in the seat beside mine. I was more than aware that my aura was humming with annoyance.

He looked up at me and greeted me with a warm smile. I gave him a strange look, since I became so accustom to his death glares. As I sat down beside him he spoke, "Hello, my name is Edward Cullen."

I nodded at him, but my annoyance got the best of me, "Since when did you learn manners?"

"Excuse me?" he looked shocked as I grabbed my book from my bag and slammed it down on my desk a little harder than normal. "Sorry," I said looking around at my peers who couldn't hide some of their hysterics. I turned back to look at him, "Edward," he at least showed acknowledgement when I whispered his name, "You've been beyond rude to me the past couple of weeks."

"I know, I'm sorry. There really is no excuse for my behavior."

"At least you apologized." I mumbled as the teacher continued to go on about the lab we were doing today.

"You must be Raven Swan."

I looked at him in disbelief, _No, Jackass, _I felt like saying, '_I'm some other Chief of Police's daughter.' _"I prefer to be called Rave." My tone was snotty but if someone treated you the way he treated me as of lately, you'd be a bitch too.


End file.
